


Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Not Another Ship Meme: Sciles Edition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Stiles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not another ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who tries to kiss the other as much as they can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Scott Obviously.

“Babe.” Scott yelled before Stiles could leave the house. “Goodbye kisses.” Scott was forcing a pout onto his face.

“God I love you and your adorable puppy eyes.” Stiles kissed Scott on the lips before leaving. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re the alpha with puppy eyes like that.” Scott stole another kiss.

“Well, it’s a good disguise.” Another kiss.

“Yeah it is.” Stiles lead this time.

“Can we just do this instead of going to work?” Scott leaned into Stiles’ arms. 

“I wish Scotty but my job is calling. Literally.” Stiles’ phone was ringing. “Gotta go, I’ll be back after work.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Hello?” Stiles answered his phone. Scott decided to pull him back in for another kiss. “Mhm.” Stiles mumbled into the phone. “Yeah, yeah I’m still here, sorry about that. I got distracted.” Stiles shot a glare at Scott before exiting a door.

“Mine.” Scott whispered before Stiles left the house.


End file.
